1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a space frame assembly, and more in particular, to components which may be assembled to form a space frame assembly capable of defining a wide variety of structures having any one of numerous design configurations. The space frame assembly of the present invention preferably comprises a plurality of equivalently structured and elongated frame members interconnected by a plurality of equivalently structured connectors, and further, wherein any of the plurality of frame members may be interconnected in an intended configuration by any of the plurality of connectors in order to form a support frame which may be utilized in the construction of domestic or commercial buildings, bridges, platforms, hangers, towers, panels and other structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of support frames or assemblies of the type referred to as xe2x80x9cspace framesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cspace framingxe2x80x9d has been generally known and used in the construction of a variety of architectural and engineering structures. Certain recognized advantages of space frame construction include a substantially equal distribution of loads and stresses throughout the formed structure, as well as the ability to take advantage of the normally light-weight and high strength material from which such support frame assemblies are formed. In addition, the resulting structure offers a relatively unusual appearance although one which many deem to be aesthetically appealing. When a space frame support assembly is incorporated in the construction of various buildings or other structures, the above set forth characteristics are achieved through the use of a plurality of components, which in general, are used repetitively to achieve a triangulated geometry that is normally presented in a predetermined, three dimensional, reticulated, truss-like framework. The resulting framework is generally defined by a plurality of interconnected struts normally joined or attached to one another at appropriate points, and collectively arranged to produce the intended resulting structure. One advantage in utilizing such a repetitive framework is that the various components thereof may be mass produced in a factory, and then easily and relatively cheaply transported to a construction site where they are assembled. It has been recognized that the small size and light-weight material of the large number of components comprising the support framework simplifies transportation, and supposedly, handling and construction as well.
Space framing assemblies are particularly adaptable for roof coverings and walls in that the resulting structure is extremely rigid and has an exceptional ability to resist large, concentrated and/or symmetrical loads or stresses. In addition, framework of the type set forth above is hyperstatic, and accordingly, even when partially damaged, due to fire, explosion, earthquake or other natural disasters, seldom fails or collapses totally. This feature makes support frames comprised of space frame construction particularly desirable in areas where earthquakes, hurricanes, and like occurrences are prevalent.
In spite of the generally recognized advantages associated with space frame assemblies, the complexity of the various components used in forming the truss-like framework frequently results in relatively high manufacturing and assembling costs. Therefore, the complexity of the various components may significantly limit the use of such structures. For these reasons, truss-like space framing of the type referred to above is frequently limited to the construction of hangars, or other buildings and structures designed to enclose a large space, wherein the cost is closely regulated, due to the space framing acting as a skeleton for the structure. Also, space framing is known to be utilized in the construction of buildings, wherein the aesthetic and visual impact may be important and cost is a secondary consideration.
Generally speaking, there are two basic types of space frame construction previously developed and known in the art. The first type involves the attachment of each of a plurality of struts to a connecting component wherein the various struts are joined together repetitively by bolts or like fasteners. The connecting components are connected by and therefore include the same number of bolts or like fasteners as there are struts being interconnected. The second type involves forming a space frame assembly with the struts and connecting components in a two or three part sequence, wherein the entire connecting component is fastened to a corresponding strut by only a single bolt or like fastener. However, the problems exhibited by both of these known types of space frame assemblies are well recognized. More specifically, the connecting components utilized in forming the known types of space frame construction generally require the use of a large number of components, and may typically include four or more cruciform clamping elements which form the basis of the connecting components. This structural arrangement generally increases the manufacturing cost, and also, increases the possibility of errors being made in the calculations of the amount of material needed during manufacturing and the number of pieces needed during assembly.
In order to overcome the requirement of using a large number of fasteners with such known assemblies and connecting components, attempts have been made to incorporate threaded connections to secure the struts to the connecting components. However, a new set of problems arise when the struts are threadingly engaged with the connecting components at the point of attachment which does not typically occur when fasteners are used. This is due to the fact that the threads typically have fine tolerances, and when used by unskilled labor, the threads can be easily stripped, thereby rendering use of the connecting components impossible or even dangerous should they be forced into attachment with one another. In addition, the threading procedure is time consuming, and therefore, expensive considering the number of components involved in the formation of a given structure.
In a similar but somewhat different space frame assembly, connecting components have been developed which include the plurality of interconnected struts having ends which are either flattened or bent. More importantly, it is believed that there is a greater occurrence of failure in the extremities of the mechanically deformed end portions of the struts, based primarily on the fact that such mechanical deformation weakens the structural integrity of the entire framework.
In addition to the foregoing, others have attempted to improve space frame assemblies by using different kinds of materials for the various connecting components employed by the assembly. This sometimes results in the generation of galvanic corrosion between the parts formed of different materials, which also serves to weaken the entire structure over a period of time. The environment and geographic location, as well as the various weather systems, to which the building is exposed also have a significant effect on this type corrosive degeneration. Also, the close tolerance required in this type of construction has resulted in the interconnected joints having a tendency to fuse, due to the aforementioned galvanic corrosion after a period of time, particularly when subjected to a moist environment. This, in turn, makes the separation or detachment of individual connecting components for purposes of removal, repair or maintenance, extremely difficult, if not impossible. The replacement of such fused parts in an already completed structure, therefore, becomes both time consuming and expensive. Finally, because the construction of space frame assemblies has historically required that a very large number of small, connecting components and struts be interconnected, which is compounded given the highly repetitive nature of the intended geometric configuration, manufacturing of such components demands close tolerances. Accordingly, the vast majority of attempts to use space frame construction have produced overly complex designs resulting in laborious, time consuming assembly and manufacture of the various components involved, thereby increasing the resulting cost of construction to a degree which prohibits wide spread usage of space frame assemblies.
The present invention is directed towards a space frame assembly which is designed for wide spread use in that it can be utilized to construct, both efficiently and economically, a large variety of substantially rigid, weight and stress bearing structures, and particularly, those of the type incorporating a repetitive, three dimensional configuration.
More specifically, the space frame assembly of the present invention comprises a plurality of improved connecting components. In particular, the present invention includes a plurality of improved frame members, which are preferably both elongated, cylindrical and tubular in construction, having oppositely disposed ends. Each of the oppositely disposed, and preferably, open ends of each frame member includes an anchor portion which preferably, extends laterally outward from the cylindrical surface of the frame member. The anchor member, in a preferred embodiment to be described in greater detail hereinafter, is spaced at least minimally inward from the outer extremity on each end of the frame member, and includes a circular or annular configuration which is integrally formed on each of the ends, as set forth above. The space frame assembly of the present invention further comprises the interconnecting of individual ones of the plurality of frame members into a desired three dimensional configuration, wherein the primary xe2x80x9cbuilding blockxe2x80x9d of the space frame support assembly may be in the form of a pyramid, defined by a base having a square configuration and four sides each of which has a triangular configuration.
The space frame assembly of the present invention further comprises a plurality of improved connectors for interconnecting individual ones of the plurality of frame members. Each one of the improved connectors is preferably used to interconnect two or more of the frame members. Depending on the geometrical configuration of the intended structure being formed, each of the plurality of connectors may be attached concurrently to the ends of a significant number of such frame members, such as eight or more. Further, each of the plurality of connectors preferably includes a base having a sidewall that defines a multi-sided, exterior surface configuration, which most preferably, but not necessarily, is an octagonal configuration. More specifically, the exterior surface configuration of the base side wall may comprise a variety of multi-sided configurations other than octagonal and may even be spherical or at least partially spherical. The base also preferably includes a first plurality of sockets formed therein, in spaced relation to one another along the sidewall thereof. In addition, each of the plurality connectors includes at least one cover portion which is preferably attached to the base by a single bolt and receiving nut fastener. Preferably, the base and the at least one cover portion are joined together by the presence of the bolt and nut fastener such that the correspondingly positioned interior surfaces of the base and the cover portion are secured in confronting engagement with one another.
The at least one cover portion for the base of the connector also preferably includes a side wall having an exterior surface configuration being multi-sided or even spherical. In the preferred embodiment the exterior surface configuration is preferably but not necessarily, an octagonal configuration. Most preferably, the various faces or segments of the side wall of the at least one cover portion are all arranged at a common angular orientation relative to the side wall of the base. The one cover portion also preferably includes a second plurality of sockets disposed in spaced relation to one another and formed in the sidewall of the one cover portion. When joined, the first plurality of sockets formed in the base and the second plurality of sockets formed in the cover portion are preferably disposed in spaced, off-set relation to one another, and further, are each sized and configured to snugly receive an end of one of the plurality of frame members therein. In the most preferred embodiment, each of the first and second plurality sockets of each base and each cover portion, respectively, are internally structured and configured to include an elongated groove, which is specifically dimensioned, configured and oriented to receive, in a gripping fashion, at least a majority of the anchor portion formed on each end of the plurality of frame members. When so positioned, the frame members extend outwardly from the plane of the sidewall segment to which they are attached. In addition, each of the plurality of sockets of both the base and cover portion of each connector includes an open end disposed in aligned, communicating relation with the interior surface of a corresponding cover portion and base, respectively. As such, the anchor portion formed on each end of the plurality of frame members is disposed to be received by the elongated groove comprising a portion of the interior surface configuration of any one of the first and second plurality of sockets in which they are mounted. In order to further achieve a firm gripping of the anchor portion of a frame member, the base and cover portion include at least one recess formed in the respective interior surfaces thereof. Each of such recesses is disposed in aligned relation to a correspondingly positioned one of the first or second plurality of sockets, so that secure, fixed and adequately supported gripping of either end portion of each of the frame members may be established.
One feature of the present invention is the design and structure of each of the plurality of the connectors, which allows a frame member to be maintained in a preferred xe2x80x9cpre-setxe2x80x9d orientation within an intended socket in a manner which will assure proper alignment of the frame members, relative to the connectors, prior to fixedly attaching the base to the one end portion through a fixed securement of the bolt and nut fastener. This greatly facilitates the assembly of any intended structure, since an accurate xe2x80x9cpre-setxe2x80x9d positioning of the frame members relative to the connectors is accomplished without requiring excessive handling or manipulation by the installing personnel.
In another preferred embodiment of the present invention, each or a predetermined number of the connectors may include a second cover portion secured to an opposite side of the base. In this alternative embodiment, the base is specifically structured to include oppositely disposed interior surfaces adaptable for confronting engagement with separate, spaced apart but interconnected cover portions, which may be attached to define the opposite ends of the connector. By virtue of the base being capable of interconnection with a plurality of cover portions, such as two cover portions, a greater number of the frame members may be attached to any connector, thereby greatly enhancing the versatility of three dimensional geometrical formations which may be established through the utilization of the space frame assembly of the present invention.
In the manufacturing of the various components of the space frame assembly of the present invention, the cover portions associated with each connector are preferably, identically structured, and accordingly, can be either formed by known casting or forging techniques using a single mold. Similarly, the base of the connector is preferably equivalently structured for all of such plurality of connectors, and as such, a second mold conforming to the base can be utilized in the casting or forging process. The forming of the anchor portion on each of the two opposite ends of each of the plurality of frame members can be formed preferably by conventional stamping techniques utilizing well-known, tube forming machines. In addition, each of the connectors and plurality of frame members can be formed from a variety of materials, depending upon the intended use and weight bearing capacity of the structure being constructed, further providing that all the components used in the formation of a single structure are preferably formed of the same material. Such materials may be metallic, such as, but not limited to steel or aluminum, or other materials such as plastics or composite materials, which may be specifically molded or otherwise manufactured to accomplish the intended purpose.
Therefore, the space frame assembly of the present invention is simplified by the improved design of the connectors and frame members, which can be easily interconnected, and further, disassembled, if that should be needed or desired. The fact that interconnection of a plurality of frame members by a single connector with preferably the use of only a single bolt and nut or related fastener structure is also a distinct advantage. Once the space frame assembly of the present invention has been completed, the outer surface thereof can be covered by xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d defined by panels utilizing somewhat conventional clips or fasteners to interconnect the panels to the space frame assembly for completion of the intended architectural or engineering structure.
The space frame assembly of the present invention is capable of being used as a primary support frame for any of a wide variety of engineering and/or architectural structures, and is characterized by such structural features as substantial rigidity, significant weight bearing capabilities and light weight, open construction. In addition the space frame assembly comprises a plurality of improved connecting components which may be interconnected in a quick and efficient manner by semiskilled personnel to form an intended structure having any of a large variety of possible, three dimensional, geometrical design configurations.
Also the space frame assembly comprises a plurality of connecting components, all of which are preferably formed of a common, light-weight and yet, high strength material resistive to corrosion, and which may be readily interconnected to one another to form an intended structure, as well as detached from one another, at least in part, for purposes of repair and/or replacement. Further, the space frame assembly is designed to serve as an internal support frame for a wide variety of engineering and architectural structures, wherein the outer surface of such a support frame may be covered by panels or other desired components using conventional or specialized fasteners in defining an outer xe2x80x9cskinxe2x80x9d of the structure being constructed. The space frame assembly includes the additional feature of being formed of a minimal number of different components, wherein corresponding ones of such plurality of components are equivalently structured and capable of being economically manufactured, preferably in a generally small size, so as to also be capable of being economically transported from a site of manufacture to a site of assembly. Also, the space frame assembly which is capable of being used as a primary structural support, and which comprises a plurality of equivalently structured components which may be interconnected to one another into a desired three dimensional, geometrical configuration utilizing a minimum number of substantially conventional fasteners to fixedly interconnect corresponding ones of such components.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more clear when the drawings as well as the detailed description are taken into consideration.